View content advisory for Midnight Club
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. Overvall very uncomfortable sexuality and nudity throughout. Passionete kissing throughout. A man marries with a woman at a casino and they kiss passionetely. They go to a hotel and have sex in their room, you hear moaning from behind a door. More at the end of the movie, a woman shows her breasts to a man. Shown in detail. At the beginning, a teenager reads a pornographic magazine. The beginning shows teenagers watching porn. You hear loud moaning, but no nudity is shown from the TV. There is much sexual language. A man and a woman kiss passionetely on a couch. They unzip each other's clothing, the woman's breasts and vagina are visible and they perform sex. You hear moaning and the woman is laying above the man. This is the most graphic sex scene. Just after the middle of the movie, a man begins to abuse his wife. He beats her with a belt (read more at violence & Gore section) and there is a scene which heavily implies that the man forced the woman to put cocaine into her vagina, you hear her scream from behind a door. (it is later revealed that she became a drug addict and divorced and she later shows her breasts to her husband when she is completely "destroyed" by her addiction said earlier at this toppic). A young boy sees how his father subjects his wife to unwilling sex. Moaning and screaming is heard. Overvall, very heavy film, contains strong sexuality and nudity. It should be rated NC-17. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. '''Midnight Club ''is the most brutal gangstermovie released in years. It is very violent and very sexual. Nobody under 18 is not tolerated for this movie, even under parental guardian! ' - A man is beaten on the head three times with a baseball bat in a restaurant and you his head laying in a pool of blood and brain matter. - A man's finger is cut off with a wire-cutter. You see a very bloody stump and you see him scream. - Three gangsters enter a bar in the Las Vegas Strip and shoot everyone with machineguns. You see very graphic bloody bulletholes and you see all the bodies laying in a bloody mess. - A man abuses his wife by whipping her with a belt. Bloody small cuts appear on her back and he later forces her to put cocaine in her vagina off-screen. - A man is pulled back into an alley and stabbed in the abdomen multiple times. Squishing sounds are heard and blood has gushed on the knife. - A man shoots his now junkie wife through the head in front of lots of people and you see blood and brain matter spatter briefly. - A boy sees how his father rapes his mother. Very disturbing. - A man uses a sniper-rifle to shoot another man through the chest and head, blood spatters much. - A man's throat is slit. Nothing explicit is shown. - You see a poor neighbourhood dying of too minor food etc. - A man is shot through the chest, you see a puddle of blood grow around him. - A man is burned alive and then shot in the back, killing him. - Player's dog is beaten by his rival gangster, you hear it whimper. He is brought to a vet, he is later shown alive. - A man shoots another guy through the back with a shotgun, you see blood spatter everywhere, including on two witnesses. - A man is playing false at Player's casino, and Player sees this and beats him brutally on the head with a pallet, you see blood on the pallet. - There are lots of discussions about people having experienced killing someone and they talk about it very explicit. - SPOILER: Player goes to a hotelroom and shoots himself through the head (blood spatters). 'Violence in the Uncut, Unrated & Extended Version: ' - In the UU&E Version, most of the violence is the same but more graphically. It is actually the same movie, with more footage, but then the version that was rated NC-17. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 237 uses of "fuck" and it's derivatives, at least 5 uses of "cunt", 6 uses of middle-fingers, sexual language/references/jokes throughout. Some uses of "shit", "bullshit", "shithead" and "piss off." Also primarely use of "ass", "asshole", "dick", "dickhead" and "tits", some of them sexual. Some funny uses of "damn", "hell" and "friggin." 1 unsurprising use of "booby-wife". A man jokes towards another Italian "SpaghettiMan", 1 use of "nigger", 1 use of "irie" against Irisch mobster, 1 use of "split-eye" against a Chinese, several uses of "faggit" as a sexual joke. There is one mobster who constantly makes religious profanities and exclaminations. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 6/10. The main character, Player sells drugs and owns a casino empire. Lots of drug trafficking and use throughout. Mostly snorting. Some drug-addicted people are shown too. Referred. A man forces his wife to put cocaine into her vagina off-screen. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 7/10. Immediately this is an adult-only movie, it deals with poor neighbourhoods, organized crime, drug trafficking, drug use, gambling, night-life Las Vegas. The scene with the woman cocaine having in her vagina is off-screen, but disturbing anyway.